


Feather light

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, post 2x1, sleepy cuddles mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still can't believe she said those words all those years ago....</p>
<p>She's just glad he didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather light

**Author's Note:**

> **After watching 2x1 I had feels...**
> 
> **And they hit me hard...**

* * *

She looks at his scars carefully. And she looks at him for his entirety. “I’m sorry.” She whispers as he rolls onto his side. She’s long since given up on sleep and has simply laid watching him sleep. “I’m so sorry for what I said.” She whispers and he stirs.

But he doesn’t wake up. She sighs softly and runs her fingers as feather light as she can across his scars.

She shouldn’t have ever said what she said to him all those years ago and its all she can think about right now at four in the morning.

Leaning down and kissing his forehead at the same spot he gestured to all those years ago. “I’m glad you didn’t run faster.” She whispers against his forehead. This time is does wake him but he wakes slowly and wraps his arms around her.

She loves watching him wake up but rarely ever gets to see it so she relishes in the fact he snuggles closer to her and presses a soft kiss to her nearest body part.

"What are you doing up?" He murmurs and she smiles down a him careful of everything as she thinks about everything. "Skye?"

"Nothing… Don’t worry about it." She says softly because she can say the words she means to say when he’s asleep but she’s still struggling.


End file.
